1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spas and more particularly to a retractable rotating speaker system for spas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational or therapeutic reservoirs of water such as pools, spas, bathtubs and the like (collectively referred to as “spas” or “spa”) are more commonly being constructed with features such as televisions and audio systems. For the occupants of the spa to hear the television or audio system, a number of speakers can be included around the spa, with a common location for the speakers being the edge of the spa above the waterline. The speakers are arranged so that the sound they produce is directed toward the spa occupants and can be heard over the noise of the spa's plumbing system.
One conventional way of mounting speaker systems around the edge of spas having Acrylic or fiberglass spa bodies is to form “ears” or extensions in the spa body and to mount a respective speaker in each of the ears. The ears may be formed during the spa fabrication process to provide fixed and permanent housings for the speakers. The ears are usually arranged around the edge of the spa and extend above the edge, with a typical location being in the corners of a rectangular or square spa. When the speakers are installed in the ears, their sound is directed in toward the spa occupants. One example of these ears may be purchased in the Excalibur series spas available from Dynasty Spas of Athens, Tenn.
One of the disadvantages of this type of spa speaker system is that the extra step of forming the ears in the acrylic or fiberglass body can add significant cost to the spa. Spas with ears also require additional storage and shipping space because the ears extend above the top surface of the spa. Shipping and storing of these spas can also be awkward because the ears prevent the spas from being stacked on top of one another with stability. The ears can also make it difficult to produce a cover that closely fits over the spa, and are not adaptable to different seating arrangements for the spa occupants.
Other spa speaker systems have been developed with speaker housings that extend from the top edge of the spa during use and can then be retracted below the edge when not in use. Holes are formed in the surface of the spa shell around the edge of the spa and the speakers are mounted within the holes. When the speaker housings are fully retracted, their top surfaces are substantially flush with the surface of the spa. The speaker housings may be restored to their non-retracted operating position with the force of an air pump/cylinder, hydraulic system or electric hoist, all of which are usually housed behind the wall of the spa body and push the speakers up from the bottom. The speakers may be connected to a common air or hydraulic driving system so that the air or hydraulic extenders may be simultaneously actuated to simultaneously extend the speaker housings. One example of such a system may be purchased from Cal Spas of Pomona, Calif.
In these types of speaker systems each speaker can require its own air, hydraulic or electronic actuator, and at least one actuator driving system. The actuators and their driving systems can add significant cost and complexity. The space behind the wall of a spa is also often at a premium, particularly for portable spas. The plumbing and electrical systems consume much of the space behind the spa wall, leaving little space for speakers. Speaker systems with air, hydraulic or electrical actuators can consume precious space behind the spa wall.
Conventional spa speaker systems also produce a fixed sound pattern that can vary from location to location within the spa, producing a good audio experience for some of the spa occupants but a poor one for others. Furthermore, when an occupant changes his or her location within the spa the sound quality can also change, forcing him or her to choose between a desired spot in the spa and a desired sound quality. The sound produced by conventional spa speaker systems is focused inward toward the spa occupants and typically produces poor sound quality to those outside the spa.